


See you again

by Wolf_lover_of_michigan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angels, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_lover_of_michigan/pseuds/Wolf_lover_of_michigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic and horrible accident Dom is forced to face the idea of a life without Brian ( one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you again

This is just a very short one shot, I'm sorry this may be a bit sad but I had to get this out of my head.. Warning major character death.... RIP Paul Walker  
Yes I know there may be a few grammar errors and spellig issues I never claimed to be a good speller...plus it's like 4am ...  
\-----

 

Dom sat on the beach watching the sunset, carona in hand, he couldn't help but think of one man, a man that ment the world to him his husband Brian O'Connor  
Life would never be the same without him, the accident had been so freak no one expected it to happen. They had been so happy, but they just had to keep risking it. They just had to keep on racing.  
The race was nothing out of the ordinary just a quarter mile but half way through the race Brians right front tire had blown out. He remembered watching in horror as Brians car spun out slamming into a tree. He remember screaming his name, He had payed no attention to the car being on fire as he pulled his husband away from the burning car.  
Brian had faught hard for a week in the hospital only regaining conscience Once. It had been enough for Dom to tell him how much he loved him how much he ment to him. Brian hadn't said much, Dom wasn't even sure if he really could with his head injurey. The accident had caused his brain to swell. But Brian had been able to get out the words he would never forget "I love you." Dom now held those words close to his heart as he swallowed the last of his beer.

Dom had held Brian's hand as he sliped away slowly only a few hours earlier . The pain was the worst thing he had ever felt. Which is why he now found himself sitting at the beach (Brian's favorit spot) working on his second six pack of carona.  
"Brian how can I go on without you, you will always be my world my angel." He hung his head as he watched the sunset. He didn't feel the tears pouring down his face he was truly numb. He was drunk and he knew knew it, he knew the last thing he should be doing was driving.  
He didn't remember passing out, or the firefighters that tried to prie him out of the car. But he remembered the angel that sat in the passenger seat telling him it was okay to let go. His blue eyed angel had been there as he took his last breath, he been there to wrap his arms around him as he steped away from his broken body.  
" you just had to drink yourself stupid didn't you?" Brian asked with a sad smirk

"I needed to see you again Brian, I couldn't help it." Brian gave him a sad smile as he held his husbands hand. "I know babe, this is all my fult I'm sorry." 

"It wasn't your fult Brian, I should of checked your tires better before I let you leave the shop." They had been in such a hurry that night it was later at the hospital Dom had remembered they had forgotten to check the tire pressure.

"But it's the driver that should know his car, it wasn't your fult Dom. But it doesn't matter now,we will be together forever."  
Dom smiled as he pulled Brian closer, hugging him was sure different now, with the beautiful wings that were now attached to his back.  
"Don't worry, you will have a pair yourself soon. But they are a good thing, they allow us to check on the ones we love on earth, which was how I was able to be in the car with you as you passed.  
"So I can see Mia every now and then."  
"Yes and give her confert even if she doesn't know you are there."  
Dom smiled as Brian took his hand, he wasn't afraid as a beautiful light appeared in front of them "it's only fitting I'm here to hold your hand as you walk into the light, you held my hand as I did." Dom smiled adoringly at his husband as they slipped into eternity together FOREVER.


End file.
